villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shendu
Shendu is a giant dragon demon and sorcerer who wants to restore his power and rule the world. He acts as the main villain in the first two seasons of Jackie Chan Adventures. He was Jackie's arch-enemy. History Once in time, Shendu and his demon brothers and sisters ruled the ancient world, with the humans as their slaves. However, they were banished to the netherworld by powerful warriors who used the sacred relics and the Pan-Ku Box to seal them. But Shendu was very smart, and escaped the imprisonment, continuing to rule China for centuries, until one of his servants used a powerful spell that trapped him in a statue form, dividing all of his powers in 12 talismans representing the animals of the Chinese Zodiac and scattering them all throughout the world, so nobody would ever reunite them. During his time imprisoned, Shendu attempted to deceive humans to find his talismans for him. There was a short period where Shendu was in a mining tunnel, and had a group of bandits try to get his talismans for him. They hired a bumbling sheriff who managed to save the town regardless, leaving Shendu in his statue form. Ages passed and technology advanced, with Shendu waiting for the opportunity to rise once again. One day, Shendu was found by a criminal known as Valmont, leader of the Dark Hand, a powerful crime organization. Shendu then deceived Valmont into finding his talismans, in exchange for his fortune, which was buried in his palace. But Valmont was being followed by Captain Augustus Black, commander of the Section 13, a ramification of a secret agency that hunted down criminals all around the world. Jackie Chan, an archaeologist, accidentally found the rooster talisman in one of his explorations, and soon was put into the middle of a quest to find all of the talismans before the Dark Hand. Jackie got most of them, but once he found the tiger talisman, his soul was split into two: the good and the evil part. His evil half was convinced by the Dark Hand to bring all talismans in exchange for money. He agreed, and all talismans were reunited, making Shendu once again walk the earth. Shendu immediately betrays Valmont and travels to his palace, where he prepared to rise his army of dragons and conquer the world once again, but Jackie stopped him using a spell made by Uncle Chan, his uncle who owned a antiques shop and was a wizard. His nephew Jade, however, used the dragon talisman to destroy Shendu's body, which set Shendu's soul free. Shendu got to the netherworld, where his brothers and sisters were very angry with him, obligating him to free them all. Shendu then tried to possess Jackie's body, but ended possessing Valmont instead, stealing the Pan-Ku box and opening all the portals of the demons, but Jackie managed to stop him by sealing the demon portals once again. Shendu later managed to possess Jackie, then used the Book of Ages, a magical book where all history was recorded, to change history and make him and his brothers and sisters to rule the world once again. Jade managed to retain her memories and convinced Jackie, who was turned into Shendu's servant, to help her restore the world. Shendu was once again defeated. Later, Jackie accidentally destroyed the talismans during a battle against Daolon Wong, a evil sorcerer who tried to get the talismans' power, making all of the powers scatter through the world, and thus starting a quest to retrieve the talismans powers, which entered the bodies of the sacred animals's descendants who once possessed these powers. But there was no dragon in the world anymore, since Shendu himself was the last of them. Daolon Wong then made a pact with Shendu to resurrect him again in order to get the dragon power. But Shendu obviously betrayed Wong and got all of his powers again. Uncle Chan then used the spell to turn him into a statue and restored the talismans, which were then secured on Section 13's vault, as well as Shendu's statue. When Drago absorbed all the demon chi, Uncle resurrected Shendu to fight Drago. He did very badly until the J-team threw the talismans at him, at which point Uncle and Tohru banished both of them, the talismans, and the demon chi to the netherworld forever. Personality Shendu is very treacherous and knowledgeable, thinking things through before making any mistakes (most of the time). He is also sadistic and evil. However, he does seem to respect his mortal enemy Jackie Chan of his martial art skills, admitting of the threat it serves to him and wanting Jackie as his preferred host as opposed to Valmont. Gallery Lord Shendu.jpg Throne of Shendu.jpg Master Shendu.jpg Shendu_3.gif|Shendu as a statue. shendu-s-talismans-and-siblings-jackie-chan-adventures-24331380-320-240.jpg|Shendu as a spirit. Category:Demon Category:Dragons Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the past Category:Revived Villains Category:Slaver Category:Sadists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Elementals Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Monsters Category:Imprisoned Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Summoners Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Monarchs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Depowered Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gaolers Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Siblings Category:Enforcer Category:Scapegoat Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Noncorporeal Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Undead Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters